


Monster Mash

by Clints13Arrow



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Flirting, Halloween, Hook-Up, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Party, Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Stony - Freeform, Tony Being Tony, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clints13Arrow/pseuds/Clints13Arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve doesn't like parties, heck all he cares about is passing his courses and graduating. But not this Halloween! Bucky isnt going to allow his best friend to have the social life of a hermit, and not went playboy Tony Stark is around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Mash

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> First time writing my #1 OTP so I was a little nervous. But what the heck!

"Come on Steve," Sam begged his friend and fellow classmate while they both sat outside a Starbucks close to campus.

"I don't think I'd enjoy myself," answered Steve, who was studying in the university to gain a bachelors degree in art.

Sam frowned at the blonde and took a loud sip of his cappuccino only to annoy Steve. Another friend came outside of the coffee shop with his order. Their friend was Bucky who was Steve's best friend since grammar school. Bucky used to protect Steve against bullies until he magically had a growth spurt in high school. He was glad to meet Sam Wilson in college.

"What's going on," asked Bucky sitting down on an empty seat and munching on a muffin he bought.

"Mr. Goody two shoes here doesn't want to go to the party," Sam explained while Steve frowned.

He knew that Bucky was going to force him to go and then there would be no way out.

"You have to go Steve. Everyone is going, and you'd probably meet a few beautiful dames there."

Steve ran a hand over his hair. Steve knew that in Halloween most women wore revealing clothing, and of course he looked as a man but he would scold himself afterwards. He didn't believe that girls had to be scantily dressed for Halloween. And well honestly, he would be more interested in looking at the other men.

"Nah, I was going to stay in my dorm and work on my art project."

"Which isn't due until the end of the semester," Bucky smirked, " did you forget we have the same class."

Steve groaned forgetting about that major fact that his best friend was in his class. There was no way he would be able to wiggle his way out of the situation. Not even pretending to be sick would help him. Steve had to suck it up, and go.

"Fine," Steve sighed.

Sam gave Bucky a high five for convincing Steve to go. Steve gave a small smile but he felt jittery at the thought of going to a party where everyone would be drinking and standards would plummet with every drink.

"Lucky for you it's going to be a masquerade theme party. So no one will know straight A Steve will be there."

"I don't earn straight A's."

"Okay whatever. But on to the main topic. Party. Masks."

"We should buy them at that Halloween depot store that's close by," added Bucky.

"Hey, let's go right now before we're too lazy later," agreed Sam.

Both friends stared at Steve waiting for his response. Steve raised a brow.

"Sorry, I have track practice."

"Then we will get you one," notified Sam taking a last sip of his drink before getting up off of his chair. Bucky followed.

"Dont worry, Rogers. We'll pick out something pretty for you, punk."

Steve made a motion to hit Bucky but he moved out of his way and laughed leaving Steve alone for the rest of the afternoon.

Steve thought whether he should go back to his dorm before track started or just spend the rest of the time where he was and draw the scenery. Steve chose the latter and took out his sketchbook to draw his surroundings. It was a cloudy day and all the tree's leaves had turned into a beautiful shade of orange that made the gloomy day colorful.

Steve focused his attention on the tree's, he did not realize someone leaning over his shoulder and admiring his work.

"Phew. That's some talent you have there,"a voice spoke at his side.

Stopping mid drawing Steve turned to the voice and saw that it was none other than, Tony Stark.

"Thank you," Steve answered politely still gazing at the man who wore sunglasses on a cloudy day.

Tony Stark gave his infamous dashing smirk, "Mind if I sit down."

Before Steve could answer yes or no, Tony had alredy made himself comfortable on the seat facing Steve.

Steve knew Tony. He was studying to get a degree in electrical and mechanical engineering. He just didn't know why he was attending college if he came from a wealthy family who owned Stark industries. Tony also took other classes for fun, like modern art. Yes both he and Steve shared a class. Steve would always see Tony fast asleep in class, the professor would catch him but Tony would give a smile and answer correctly. Steve had been impressed by the genius that was Tony Stark and was a bit jealous, though Steve would never admit. Steve worked twice as hard to get good grades and pass his courses while Tony fell asleep.

Other than that, Steve and Tony only shared a few words, hardly any deep conversations. Tony would flirt with Steve, claiming he wanted to see the all American boy blush. Steve would then scowl, in an adorable way Tony might add, before walking away from the playboy.  
Steve hated to admit that he had grown a crush on Tony Stark. The man could have any woman on campus, or the world. The man that spoke sarcasm like a first language. Yes that man. Steve liked him.

He wished he didn't but his stupid emotions had a mind of their own.

"Earth to Steve," Tony called out.

Steve blinked a couple of times and remembered Tony. He felt his cheeks grow warm at the sight of Tony's bright brown eyes stare into his own. Steve coughed and moved to drink his tea as if to hide his red cheeks.

"What were you thinking about," asked Tony.

"Umm the Halloween party," Steve quickly lied.

At the sound of the party Tony's ears perked up.

"Are you going?"

"Well my friends convinced me to go."

Tony smiled at that. Yes Tony was a playboy, having a girl for a while and then finding another or on occasion another male. But only when he was lonely. Tony had a crush on Steve Rogers since the moment he ignored his flirting and actually answered back to his sarcasm, with more sarcasm. If Tony were drunk at that moment he would have already confessed his love. Tony thought he was only just infatuated with Steve. In his heart and mind, those few times they talked before and after class were the best. Sure he flirted with Steve occasionally but that was Tony's defense mechanism along with sarcasm. It was hard to control but he actually ment those few flirty words.

"Wow Cap, you're finally going to join the social side of the college life. I'm proud of you, " Tony answered with a smile.

"Are you going," Steve asked, he hated how hopeful he sounded for asking.

Tony tapped at his chin to seem like he was thinking about the answer. He eventually smiled, "And here I was going try to seduce you to go, but your friends beat me to it."

Steve smiled and blushed at the flirtatious nature of Tony.

"Though to answer your question, yes I guess I'm going. Frankly I wasn't going to go, but I've seen a new light."

"Really?"

"Of course, can't imagine missing your nice ass in a sexy nurse's costume," Tony smirked and winked behind his sunglasses still covering his face.

Steve glared, but the blush had not left his cheeks, "Fat chance your going to see me wearing anything scandalous, shellhead."

Tony shrugged, "I can't help but dream a little. I suppose I'll see you later, Cap."

Tony stood and left Steve staring at his ass as he walked away. Steve was pretty sure Tony swished his hips to gain attention, and Steve had to admit Tony had nice ass, especially when he wore fitting jeans.  
Steve's stomach finally stopped twisting now that he no longer had to pretend that the flirty comments did not affect him. He released a breath closing his sketchbook and leaving the cafe himself.

 

Back at his dorm after a long track practice, Steve was at his dorm freshly showered. His roommate was missing, but it wasn't unusual. Steve laid down on his bed to relax for a while when his door flew open. In came Bucky with bags.

"Hey, punk. I brought you your costume."

Steve sat on his bed and caught the bag that Bucky had tossed to him. Steve reached inside and brought out the first thing he grabbed. It was a mask. It was blue with white feathers and covered half of the face with the mask ending like a small beak. It seemed pretty simple but it had a nice design to it

Digging deeper into the bag he found what looked like a outfit to go with the mask.

"Ah Bucky, you could have just got me the mask," Steve claimed looking at his best friend.

"Nah, I knew you had nothing for Halloween, and that came half off. Just as long as you're going to the party, call it even."

Steve nodded and put the bag down.

"I'll come back in an hour to make sure you haven't run off."

 

Well an hour passed and Steve was uncomfortably dressed for the Halloween party. His costume looked like some gothic Victorian get up, but he was thankful for the coat and mask that covered him. He looked towards Bucky who only wore a simple black eye mask and was dressed like some sort of army superhero. Sam wore a dark red mask almost covering his entire face except for his mouth. Honestly Steve didn't know what Sam's costume was even if Sam claimed it to be better than the three.

Once the trio entered the party Steve knew it was going to be an uncomfortable night. Loud music played inside the large frat house that decided to host the party. There where Halloween lights inside along with decorations and students were dancing, talking, or walking around holding plastic cups  
It felt crowded to Steve, but his friends were excited to greet others and start hitting it off. He saw some familiar faces like Clint Barton who was dressed in purple and feathers. He even saw two of his classmates from history, Loki and Thor. It was shocking to catch sight and greet Bruce, claiming that Clint and Tony had dragged him to come. Steve decided it was best to hang around with the bio engineer major while the rest of his friends ran wild.

A masked figure made their way towards them, but the red hair gave way to Natasha. She smiled at the men and hugged them in greeting.

"Glad someone had to drag both of you to get here."

"Well, we all have to have fun at least one time in college," Bruce agreed taking a sip of his drink, which was most likely beer.

"And Steve. Still looking around," Natasha asked hinting to whether he was interested in finding a suitable date in the party.

Natasha was a good friend. They hung out from time to time and she tried to get him to date. Steve would always claim he was too busy but that never stopped Natasha. She wanted to see her friend happy and not stressed out like he was half of the time. Steve never really told her to stop after all.

"Nah, I'm good," Steve replied gazing the crowd before looking back at Natasha.

Steve was looking for one specific figure, but since everyone was wearing a mask and costume, it was difficult to spot anyone out. Except for Clint, he stood out, a lot.

"Hmmm, so who are you looking for," Natasha pondered looking around.

"No one," Steve lied and Natasha saw right through him.

"It's Stark, isnt it?"

"How did you know," Steve asked perplexed.

Bruce laughed into his cup but cleared his throat when both set of eyes turned to look at him.

"I didn't, but now I know," Natasha affirmed with a proud grin.

Steve groaned. Natasha glanced back at the crowd before turning to Steve. 

"Hey, can you come outside with me, I need to get some air," Natasha said grabbing Steve's arm.

She didn't wait for the reply and just dragged Steve outside leaving Bruce behind. Once outside Steve saw that there was hardly anyone outside. Just some students smoking or others trying to TP a large tree. On the patio were two men. One was wearing a yellow and red mask and the other was wearing a silver mask.

"Hey, Tony, Rhodey. Funny to bump into you two out here," Natasha faked surprise as the them turned to her and Steve.

Steve sent a menacing glare to Natasha but it seemed to have no affect on her what so ever. He knew Natasha could act her way out of a any sticky situation.

"Hey Natasha," Rhodey greeted, when he saw the mysterious figure of Steve Rogers, Rhodey couldn't help but throw a smile in Tony's direction.

"Didn't you want to talk with Bucky and Sam," Natasha asked.  
Rhodey nodded as if he remembered and left back inside with Natasha, leaving Steve and Tony outside.

Steve cleared his throat and cursed Natasha for using her wily ways in leaving him alone with Tony. Tony took off his mask to reveal large brown doe eyes and the ever present trim goatee.

Steve took off his own mask and smiled, "I told you I wasn't going to wear a scandalous costume."

Tony hummed, "Well there is always next year."

Steve nodded but remained quiet. He didn't know what to say. Should he blurt out his attraction toward Tony or keep it cool? 

"I like you."  
"Do you want to go out?"

Both men stood silent trying to decipher what both had said since they spoke at the same time. Steve was pretty sure Tony asked him out but Tony was still shocked to hear that Steve liked him. Well who wouldn't like him?

"Did you just ask me out," Steve asked.

"Yeah, I just did," Tony answered calmly, "but you did just blurt out that you like me."

Steve rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I like you."

"So if I ask nicely would you put on a sexy nurses outfit," Tony asked stepping closer to Steve.

"Ask me again next Halloween," Steve smirked inching closer and kissing Tony on the lips. 

Tony kissed back, the smirk still plastered on his face even when he wrapped his arms around Steve's neck. Steve grabbed Tony's hips pulling him flush against him. Steve enjoyed Tony's soft lips, he was pretty sure the millionaire used chapstick on his mouth. The goatee tickled Steve's face but here he was kissing Tony.

Flashes were shown breaking the two men from kissing. Turning around they saw all their friends standing there with large smiles with their phones out, the prime suspects for taking their picture.

"Fucking finally, I couldn't take the sexual tension anymore," Clint complained.

"There was no sexual tension," Tony lied.

"Please, Tony. If you guys didn't ask each other out Tony would have thrown himself naked at Steve," Pepper joked giving Natasha a high five.

"Don't listen to them," Tony reassured Steve who was smiling at how Pepper teased Tony.

Tony kissed Steve again and there were a few groans from their crowd of friends.

"Oh, god. I just realised they're going to be conjoined at the mouth," Sam complained leaving the mushy scene.

"It won't be as bad as seeing Clint making out with Bruce," Bucky pointed out while Clint just smiled smugly planting a sloppy kiss on Bruce's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Stony in my life.  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
